GIANT Problems
by Idiots Inc
Summary: A pathetic romance about Hagrid and Olympe Maxime, written by Hanna(Priestess Elora) and Ari(Inu-Yashas-Girl)
1. Chapter 1

Hagrid awoke to see a disgruntled owl, which he recognized to be from the Ministry of Magic, tapping hurriedly at his window. In its talons it had clutched a slightly yellowed yet official looking piece of parchment that had a red ribbon tied around it, forming a scroll.  
He pulled himself out of his large but grubby bed and stumbled to open the door, half-asleep. The owl immediately flew in, dropped the scroll, then flew right back out and flew away.  
Hagrid grunted as he bent down to the floor to pick up the scroll. He stood back up and sat on his couch to read the parchment. It read:  
Dear Rubeus Hagrid-  
It has come to our attention that you have experience with dealing with Giants of the North Mountains. We would pay you quite a few galleons, and our respect to you and your fellow kind. Please consider talking with them about joining our side, Cornelius Fudge ~ Minister of Magic Hagrid blinked. Talking to members of his kind? Again? He groaned. He needed help. Surely Olympe could come to his aid... He got up and walked out the door to the owlery. He grabbed a barn owl by the leg, and quickly scrawled on a tiny scrap of parchment: Need help with request from Ministry dealing with giants. Assistance requested, Hagrid And with that, he rolled up the parchment and forced it into the talon of the still struggling barn owl. He said, "Give this to Olympe Maxime. Off with ya now!" he gave the owl an encouraging shove, then tromped back to his hut, deep in thought.  
* * * * * * * Two days later, Hagrid was just out of bed and reading the Daily Prophet(there was something interesting about Hippogriffs in there)when a very very large reddish owl flew in, nibbled his cheek affectionately, dropped a letter, and flew away. Dear Hagrid, I have reaceived your owl. I have agreed to help you with the giants. ~Olympe Maxime 


	2. Chapter 2

Three days later Rubeus Hagrid and Olympe Maxime

meet at the Hog's Head bar. 

"Again 'Agrid?" 

Hagrid nods. "Yep. We're going because we're

the only ones that can do it." He answers

sarcastically. 

Hagrid

suddenly realized that the Ministry of Magic still

hasn't told him when to go and what exactly to do...

He turned to Olympe and realized she was talking to

him.

"....know what's funny about it, though, is that I

got a letter asking me to assist you the day after

you asked me, so I would've anyway, but anyhow I got

a new..."

Hagrid said, "Sorry to interrupt, dear, but I dont

even know when we're supposed to leave! It could

even be today...I have to go send an owl. You stay

here."

And with that, Hagrid left a slightly annoyed Olympe

by herself at the Hog's Head.

* * * * * *

Hagrid came back about half an hour later, panting for breath.

"So...What did they say??"

"We were supposed to leave...yesterday."

"WHAT??" Asked Olympe. 

"Umm..yeah.."


	3. Chapter 3

* * * * * * Finally, the day came that they were ready to leave. (Which happened to be 5 days late) Hagrid and Olympe were trudging around in big coats. They walked through a swamp, which turned out to be very unpleasant, because it happened to be an Everlasting Stench Swamp, so naturally they stunk throughout the whole trip(the only antidote was unicorn snot-which neither of them wanted to/had time to deal with.) Next, they came to a flat, grassy valley, which they thought was pretty nice/safe, until they came across some cute little fuzzy blue creatures. They were about 2 feet tall, had pointy ears, black beady eyes, and a long tail. They were called Wombos.[A/N:dont ask]The wombos seemed very cute and friendly, until night came, when they would try to suck your blood. They had many other adventures, until one day they finally arrived in the mountains to see a baby giant playing with a 50 foot tree as if it were a stick. It was flopping it around like a madman. "Hey there little feller, we're H..." Hagrid could not finish his greeting, because let's just say, his head became acquainted with the tree. He instantly dropped to the ground. "HAGRID! Hagriiiid! Are you alright? You shouldnt go walking under baby gi...AAAAAAAAH!" Olympe had to duck, as the baby giant was now aiming its tree at her and giggling madly. "Squish..ants!" it was screaming with delight. "You little..AAAAH!" Screamed Olympe. She began dragging hagrid away as fast as she could. [A/N:How could anyone drag Hagrid??] * * * * * * * A while later, Hagrid awoke to see himself bandaged all over, near a fire in what appeared to be a makeshift campsite. Olympe was leaning over him, looking at him lovingly. Wait...LOVINGLY??? Could it be true??? [A/N:OK, we wrote it, but like half of it got lost so I just randomly rewrote it. I know it's boring so far, but it'll turn out to be a funny giant romance..] 


End file.
